


Couldn’t Save Him

by rebelwritesthings



Series: Tony Stark is basically Peter Parker’s dad [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Infinity War spoilers, I’m sorry, People keep telling me this hurt them, Peter Parker Feels, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, major death, this hurt to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelwritesthings/pseuds/rebelwritesthings
Summary: Major Infinity War spoilers.Tony Stark right after the end of IW.





	Couldn’t Save Him

Tony sat on the ground surrounded by ashes.

 

The ashes of people he barely knew. People who were never supposed to matter.

 

People who he had grown to care for.

 

People, like Stephen Strange, who had helped save him.

 

But Tony didn’t give a shit about any of them.

 

All he cared about was Peter.

 

Peter, who hadn’t even finished high school yet.

 

Peter, who was still so innocent and good.

 

Peter, who couldn’t go an hour without making a stupid pop culture reference.

 

Who was always coming up with ridiculous new tech designs, just because he knew it would make Tony laugh.

 

Who spent every weekend with Tony for the past three years, but still was constantly in awe of anything to do with Iron Man or SI.

 

The reason Pepper had jokingly asked Tony when he was going to sign adoption papers every single week after the kid left.

 

The reason Tony was alive.

 

The one who had called an ambulance after Tony tried to kill himself.

 

The one who saved Tony.

 

But Tony couldn’t save him.

 

Dead.

 

Gone.

 

No more.

 

Tony wasn’t a parent, but he just lost his kid.

**Author's Note:**

> why do I do this to myself  
> I’m going to write a bunch of fluff that takes place before this to make myself feel better  
> I posted the mentioned suicide attempt if anyone is interested. It’s the next on in the series


End file.
